


Gifted

by Kagemihari (soracia)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soracia/pseuds/Kagemihari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday drabble for Yamapi's bday, and me trying my hand at Pikame. Turned out pretty cute. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://yamapea.livejournal.com/232719.html?thread=7181839#t7181839) as comment fic.

Kame thinks Yamapi makes an excellent pillow. The birthday party was fun, but everyone has gone home now and he is free to stretch out on the couch where Pi is sprawled with a goofy contented look on his face, and put his head in Pi's lap with his own contented sigh. It's pretty much the most comfortable thing ever.

"Happy birthday," he says softly, and it's not the first time he has said it today, but it is the first time he has said it privately, just between the two of them, and the smile it elicits this time is softer, but no less happy.

"Yeah, it was," Yamapi agrees, and Kame feels warm inside knowing that he was a big part of planning this day and arranging the celebration. Making Pi happy is one of his favorite things, because Kame thinks he just looks absolutely adorable when he is all blissed out from good food and friends and fun.

"I have one more present for you," Kame tells him seriously, waiting for the curious look before he leans up on one elbow, stretching just enough to give his boyfriend a warm, tender kiss, letting it deepen into something hot and sensual before he pulls away, with a breathless, impish grin.

"You get me," he finishes, and he knows it's corny but he doesn't care, because it's the truest thing ever.


End file.
